Physique
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ed se sert du sexe comme moyen de pression pour garder Oswald sous contrôle. Il l'aime, mais il ne veut pas que celui-ci le trahisse une nouvelle fois, et c'est pourquoi il utilisera tous les moyens pour le garder en laisse.


Le sexe n'avait jamais été une composante relationnelle à laquelle Edward avait été particulièrement attachée. Non pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas – bien au contraire, il nourrissait pour cette activité une extrême curiosité, mais qui relevait toujours avant tout de l'intellect et du sensoriel plutôt que du besoin et du sensuel. La distinction était peut-être mince, sémantiquement parlant, et pourtant il l'avait senti creuser un fossé plus grand encore entre lui et les autres à son adolescence.

Il était tombé amoureux trois fois. Rétrospectivement, il s'estimait chanceux, parce qu'il avait cru longtemps que ça ne lui arriverait jamais. Et pourtant, avant Oswald, il n'avait eu que deux expériences sexuelles, parce que ses précédentes relations avaient été courtes, furtives, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'explorer cet aspect de leurs interactions plus avant.

Depuis qu'il était avec Oswald – cela allait faire environ un an au mois d'avril – ils avaient évidemment pris tout le temps nécessaire pour s'apprivoiser, corps et esprit. Ed avait ainsi pu comparer ses anciennes expériences à celle-ci, et déclarer en son fort intérieur que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses précédentes relations. Bien sûr, il y avait la durée – Oswald était sa plus longue relation, et ils se connaissaient même depuis plus longtemps. Toutefois, il y avait aussi quelque chose en plus, un désir féroce qui grandissait en lui quelquefois, comme une montée d'adrénaline, et qui le poussait à chercher le contact, des baisers d'abord, puis, petit à petit, ses mains s'égarant au sud et les forçant à s'éclipser dans un endroit tranquille pour faire leurs petites affaires.

Il jouissait du contrôle qu'il avait sur Oswald dans ces moments d'intimité, sur ses actes, sur son désir. Il jouait avec ses sens comme d'un instrument parfaitement accordé : il savait comment le rendre haletant, le faire bander, le soumettre à sa volonté et il connaissait toutes ses faiblesses, ainsi que les mots qui le faisaient réagir à coup sûr.

C'était facile, quand il savait quoi faire pour maîtriser le jeu, d'accorder sa confiance ; c'était une forme de tricherie, évidemment, mais cela rendait leurs étreintes encore plus intéressantes, encore plus intenses.

Qu'il soit dans le rôle d'actif ou de passif, il était toujours celui qui dominait ; Oswald lui laissait cette place là dans leur relation, preuve s'il en était que son amour était sincère.

Parfois Edward se posait des questions sur le sien à cause des pulsions violentes qui l'animaient souvent – besoin de soumettre, besoin de prendre, besoin de prouver qu'Oswald était à lui.

Il n'utilisait pas de préservatif, par contre il forçait toujours Oswald à en mettre un. C'était comme un piège et un test, une façon d'asseoir sa supériorité quand ils étaient au lit : Ed était libre, Oswald non, et en plus il devait lui faire assez confiance pour ne pas lui transmettre de MST – ne pas le tromper, ne pas tomber amoureux d'une énième Miss Kringle rencontrée au détour d'une cave à vin.

Quand Oswald portait une protection, c'était pour Ed un moyen de lui envoyer un message qui permettant de le garder en laisse : si tu veux retirer le latex, il va falloir travailler dur pour le mériter.

Ed n'oubliait pas la trahison, même s'il avait fini par la pardonner. D'où le besoin de contrôle.

Cela n'enlevait rien aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Oswald, évidemment. Il avait mis du temps à l'accepter, mais le négatif et le positif pouvaient se côtoyer dans un seul être ; l'Homme est ambivalent et sa nature changeante. Aussi Edward peut il avoir tiré sur Oswald, souhaitant sa mort pour avoir fait assassiner sa petite amie, et aussi aimer Oswald plus que sa propre vie, au point d'avoir longuement flirté avec la folie jusqu'au retour providentiel du Pingouin d'entre les morts.

Car faire cohabiter toutes ces contradictions en équilibre avait provoqué bien des remous dans l'esprit d'Ed, mais malgré tout, il était parvenu à une situation satisfaisante. Une fois la crise passée, les cris et les larmes, il ne restait plus que leur amour mis à nu, ce besoin de l'un et de l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus cacher. Ni aux autres, ni à eux-mêmes.

Surtout pas aux autres. Au contraire, Ed voulait leur montrer.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait baisé Oswald diligemment plié contre la table, alors que les différentes familles mafieuses de Gotham arrivaient pour une réunion importante.

Ils étaient tombé sur leur chef, cul nu et les joues rouges, le regard perdu dans les affres du plaisir, avec la main d'Ed tirant ses cheveux en arrière pendant que celui-ci le martelait à un rythme soutenu qui faisait tressauter sa queue humide et molle entre ses cuisses.

Ed les avait laissé regarder lorsqu'il s'était arque-bouté pour jouir en lui, dans un râle viril et bestial de triomphe.

Après ça, Oswald avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser à nouveau Ed le prendre par derrière, tout ça parce qu'il avait dû tuer un grand nombre de témoins pour se faire respecter à nouveau. Comme si ça allait arrêter Ed d'essayer de le contrôler.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être actif pour maîtriser Oswald, vraiment. Il lui suffisait d'attiser son désir : Oswald était faible pour ça, parce qu'il n'avait jamais partager une intimité de couple avant et qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis tellement longtemps que c'était comme un rêve qui se réalise. Ed le soupçonnait d'être un indécrottable romantique sous son attitude rugueuse et autocentrée.

Il pouvait jouer de cette corde-là. Il pouvait amener Oswald là où il le voulait en lui susurrant des déclarations enflammées au creux de l'oreille, ou en posant sa main sur son cœur en souriant. Des petits gestes et des paroles qui ne lui coûtaient rien, mais qui faisait d'Oswald de l'argile malléable entre ses mains. Il adorait ça.

Finalement, le sexe s'était révélé utile, mais plus que tout, c'était les sentiments qui primaient toujours ; et le meilleur, c'était qu'Edward n'était obligé de se forcer ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.


End file.
